1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to data processing systems and, in particular, to a method, computer program product, and apparatus for collaborative rules based security. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method, computer program product, and apparatus for collaborative rules-based security associated with cloud computing systems.
2. Background
Cloud computing refers to providing computing resources, software, and information to clients on demand over the Internet, in a manner similar to an electricity grid. Cloud computing system services may include, without limitation, data as a service (DAAS), software as a service (SAAS), platform as a service (PAAS), infrastructure as a service (IAAS), and network as a service (NAAS).
Cloud computing services enable clients to purchase access to computing services that are supported on computer hardware and software owned and maintained by a cloud computing system provider. The cloud computing service users are able to purchase only those cloud computing services they require without having the burden of purchasing and maintaining the hardware, software, and information technologies necessary to support those services.
Cloud computing enables users to obtain easy access to cloud computing services over the Internet from remote computing sites. Users typically access cloud computing services through a web browser which enables the user to access cloud computing system software and applications as if the software, applications, and other data were installed locally on the users own computer.
As cloud computing systems become more readily available and demand for cloud computing system services increases, the need for faster, more efficient, reliable, and secure access to those services becomes increasingly important. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.